(1)Chrono Trigger vs (16)Ratchet
Results Round One Thursday, November 5th, 2015 Ulti's Analysis This spot is usually reserved for talking about a Nintendo #1 overall seed dominating some schlub, but this year was a little different thanks to WhiskeyNick. After Draven happened, Nick realized that the rules of these contests had changed and that rallies would be the predominant factor in winning and losing. His favorite game is Chrono Trigger (which is a fine choice, Nick), so he figured why not fight fire with fire? He created a Facebook group for the game, which currently has about 28000 members on it. With their help, Chrono Trigger got the #1 overall seed and Nick gave a very fair warning that it would be very strong this year. The guru ignored him and favored Final Fantasy X anyway, but we'll get to that in due time. We were immediately shown that Chrono Trigger this contest would be a complete steamroller. Old x-stats are not reliable, but the Oracle picked Chrono Trigger in this match with about 75% or so. Overshooting that by 10% is no joke, and even worse is that it started the poll close to 90% and didn't really fall down that much. This was to be the first example of many that the 90s era games were going to completely embarrass everything else in a fair bracket, and this was also to be the first example of many that Chrono Trigger was not. fucking. around. A lot of FFX supporters tried writing this off as R&C perhaps being mega-fodder, but really the writing was on the wall from day one. Chrono Trigger's downward spiral, at least in terms of game strength, is vastly exaggerated. GameFAQs is basically Chrono Trigger's home base. Oh, and play Ratchet & Clank. Those games are really good and aren't deserving of "hey I can only get 5500 votes" contest infamy. Ctes's Analysis I became very happy when I learned that Chrono Trigger was the overall #1 seed. I know it topped THE LIST last year, but it's still nice to see that carry over to the contests. In general, I think said list matters little to nothing when it comes to contests strength, but when it comes to nominations on the other hand, it matters a ton, so I guess its natural that it was the most nominated game. Allen hinted it when he said it wouldn't be a Zelda or Final Fantasy game. RBY was considered (which looks stupid when we saw its #8 seed), but it makes sense for it to be a game that isn't part of a series. Other fanbases are likely to split their nominations more, but that's not an issue for Chrono Trigger. When the matches rolled, this obviously weren't the one that initially had the most focus, but goddamn did Chrono Trigger ever impress. After looking a lot worse in 2009 than 2004, a bunch of people expected it to have fallen ever more, but that was not what we saw here. Chrono Trigger had entered some god mode. It was above 87% at the freeze and it was so crazy to see it gain a noticeable amount of percentage next update. Naturally, it didn't keep that up and dropped a little bit before stabilizing, but the performance was really impressive. Its inevitable match with Final Fantasy X was heavily debated pre-contest with FFX actually being the guru favorite, but Chrono Trigger came out of round 1 looking as a clear favorite in everyone's eyes. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • No Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches